


Happyness

by Negai



Series: Huyendo [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel y Roxas huyen para estar juntos y que nada les separe nunca, pero no se puede huir eternamente...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happyness

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace 5 años y publicado en AY como "Tsukiko92".

Abro los ojos lentamente, dejando que se acostumbren a la suave luz que entra por la ventana, y sonrío mientras siento un dedo recorrer mi brazo.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente.- Amplio mi sonrisa y abro los ojos completamente, dejando de respirar por un instante.

-Buenos días...- Frente a mi, tumbado de perfil, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y el codo en la almohada, se encuentra el hombre mas bello de todos los mundos.

Axel, con su pelo rojo cayendo en cascada por su espalda, y sus ojos verdes, tan intensos siempre cuando me miran, no existe ser alguno capaz de competir con su belleza.

Y por si fuera poco, solo está cubierto por una sábana hasta la cintura.

Siento como el calor sube a mis mejillas ante este pensamiento, y me alzo para darle un beso, dándome cuenta de que yo estoy en el mismo estado que él.

Oigo su suave risa, y me levanto de la cama completamente sonrojado, para dirigirme al baño.

-¿Te levantas ya o vas a seguir mirándome el culo?- Se levanta detrás de mi, aún sin dejar de reír, y nos metemos juntos a la ducha, como siempre.

Siempre...

Hace tan solo seis días desde que huimos, y cinco desde que vivimos aquí, pero se me ha hecho tan fácil acostumbrarme a esta rutina, que lo único que quiero es que dure para siempre...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Como todavía soy menor, solo puedo hacer trabajos de adolescente, como pasear perros o cuidar niños, así que después de una fantástica mañana en compañía de Axel, dedico las tardes a eso de cuidar pequeños monstruitos, agradeciendo por una vez mi cara de niño bueno, ya que sino dudo mucho que me hubieran contratado.

Cuando al fin me libero, más cansado y con mas dinero que cuando empecé, me dirijo al parque, donde siempre está Axel esperándome, siempre apoyado en el mismo árbol, con la misma pregunta en los labios: "¿un helado?".

De camino al parque, la gente se me queda mirando, y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo como un idiota, causándome una risa tonta que se detiene en cuanto llego a la entrada del parque. ¿Y Axel?

No está en su árbol, ¿donde se ha metido? Axel... Axel. ¡Axel!

El corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, bombeando directamente a mis oídos, la cabeza me da vueltas, obligándome a sujetarla con las dos manos, y entonces unos brazos me rodean.

-Tranquilízate, estoy aquí... Tranquilo Roxas, tranquilo, sabes que nunca te dejaré...-

Me giro lentamente en su abrazo, con los ojos llorosos, sintiendo el corazón acelerado, pero por una razón muy diferente, y me aferro a él.

-Yo... Yo... Me he asustado mucho... No sabia donde estabas y... y... ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!-

Le abrazo con mas fuerza, mientras lágrimas de alivio escapan sin control de mis ojos.

Siento como Axel responde a mi abrazo con mas fuerza, y algo frío cae por mi nuca, haciendo que me estremezca y me aparte un poco de él,secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Solo habia pensado esperarte ya con el helado, siento haberte asustado.- Me dice, tendiéndome una mano con un helado de sal marina.

Sonrío por mi estupidez, con los ojos aun rojos, y cojo el helado, a la vez que le doy un beso.

-Gracias...-

Nos damos la mano y nos encaminamos a la torre de la estación, donde nos sentamos a ver el atardecer.

Con nuestros dedos entrelazados y apoyados el uno en el otro, vemos como el sol se hunde en el mar, tiñendo el cielo de rosa y naranja, y un suspiro escapa de mis labios.

-Quisiera quedarme así para siempre...- Axel sonríe.

-A mi tambien me gustaría, pero allí abajo veo a dos primas tuyas que nos esperan.-

Miro hacia abajo, viendo a mis primas Kairi y Naminé esperando al pie de la estación, y me resigno a bajar.

-Kairi, Naminé.- Saludamos, ya abajo.

-Axel, Roxas, buenas noches.-

Las mellizas huyeron con nosotros, y nos encontramos todas las noches desde entonces.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, nos despedimos hasta mañana, y nos dirigimos a casa.

No hablamos mucho, no lo necesitamos, con miradas nos basta para lo importante: "te quiero", "te deseo", "acércate", e incluso "tengo hambre".

Cenamos y luego no acostamos, puede parecer un día aburrido, pero para mi todos son especiales y maravillosos, porque al fin estoy con él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ahora estoy apoyado en su pecho con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, aún estamos despiertos.

-Roxas...-

-¿Si...?-

-Tienes que despertar...-

-Estoy despierto...-

-No es cierto, y lo sabes.-

-Ay, vale, ya lo has conseguido, me has despertado del todo.-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso...-

Le abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo su agarre también más firme.

-¿Porque?- Las lágrimas asoman a mis ojos.

-Porque hay gente que te espera y se preocupa por ti, porque no puedes hacerles esto, porque mi Roxas no es un cobarde...-

-Antes que nada soy tuyo, y no puedo serlo si tu no estas, si tú no estas no soy...- Siento como una traicionera lágrima desciende por mi mejilla.

-Pero aquí tampoco estoy, yo no soy real, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que es esto lo que te diría si de verdad estuviera aquí, por eso tu subconsciente me ha escogido, para hacerte vivir...-

-No es cierto... No es cierto. ¡No es cierto!- Ya nada puede detener mi llanto.

-Despierta, Roxas, hemos pasado una semana maravillosa, pero no puedes refugiarte aquí para siempre. Tu hermano te está esperando, sabes que no logrará ser feliz sin tu apoyo. Despierta, ve con él, y cuando llegue el momento volverás aquí, y entonces seremos felices para siempre, pero no antes...-

Lo beso con todo el amor que arde en mi interior, mientras siento cómo todo a mi alrededor se desvanece...

 

 

 

-¡Doctora, doctora! ¡Está despertando!


	2. Epílogo

-Hasta mañana.- Se despiden Kairi y Namine, unos minutos antes del atardecer.

-Buenas noches.- Respondemos Sora y yo.

Me giro para mirar la caída del sol, pero al ver la estación no puedo evitar alzar la mirada hacia la torre, y suspirar de resignación, mi cuerpo ya no me permite subir hasta allí.

-Yo también me voy.- me dice Sora- Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches, hermano.- sonríe, y veo su espalda alejarse.

A todos nosotros nos gusta estar solos en el atardecer, es nuestro momento del día, cuando nos ponemos romanticones y recordamos los mejores momentos de nuestra vida. Antes solíamos encontrarnos justo después, pero ahora...

Ahora ya no podemos, los años han pasado por nosotros sin favoritismos, y somos como cualquier otra persona de 79 años.

79...

He vivido 63 años sin él, sin tocarle, son olerle, sin saborearle. Le he visto todos los dias, en todas las fotos que le hice cuando aún estaba aquí, y le he oído en esos mensajes que me dejo en el contestador, y que me hacen sonreír con ternura, no hay nana mejor que su voz diciéndome te quiero, pero lo echo tanto de menos...

Buf, lo que hace el atardecer, y la edad, para que negarlo.

Cuando el cielo se vuelve completamente negro, me giro y vuelvo a casa, mirándolo todo a mi alrededor, admirando esta ciudad que creamos entre los 5, copiando aquella en la que estuvimos por una semana, pero esta vez de verdad.

Gracias a los cuadros de Namine y la herencia de Axel, conseguimos hacer una réplica exacta, a tamaño real, que bautizamos como Villa Crepúsculo.

Subo con esfuerzo las escaleras hacia mi casa, exactamente igual a la que comparti con él, y me tumbo en la cama, encima de las sábanas, estoy realmente agotado.

Me levanto como puedo, me quito la ropa y me pongo el pijama.

Saco del cajón la pastilla, para una de esas enfermedades que tenemos los viejos, y me la trago con ayuda de un vaso de agua.

Le doy al botón del contestador, para que repita los mensajes guardados, y me meto entre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos.

-Tiene dos, mensajes viejos.-

-Hola... Bueno, ya se que es muy tarde para llamar, pero es que no podía dormirme sin darte las buenas noches y decirte que te quiero, buenas noches, Roxas, hasta mañana...- El silencio llena la habitación, y sonrío con nostalgia, mientras espero al siguiente mensaje.

Se oye un pitido, seguido por un suspiro de Axel.

-Hola Roxas, supongo que no estas en casa, o tal vez estés pero no quieras contestar al teléfono, no importa, pero por favor, escucha esto.- Me giro hacia la ventana, adormilado y con los ojos cerrados.

>No sabes cuanto te echo de menos, siento como si llevara 3 vidas sin verte, pero no tenia otra opción, debía irme, aunque he dejado todo mi ser junto a ti.

>Esta noche me voy para no volver. He tenido que llamarte de un movil que no es mio para que no localicen la llamada, pero no podia hacer otra cosa, no puedo irme sin ti. Por favor, Roxas, ven conmigo, te estaré esperando donde siempre, ven, por favor, te esperaré lo que haga falta, pero ven, te lo suplico, te quiero, te quiero...-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Siento pequeños y suaves besos recorrer mi rostro, y sonrío aletargado.

-Roxas... Roxas... Despierta...- Esa voz me suena, pero no consigo situarla.

-Oh, venga, no me hagas esto, ya te he esperado décadas, ¿lo captas? Aho...- Reconozco la voz y abro los ojos rápidamente.

Me echo encima de él, agarrándome a su cuello y llorando de alegría, al fin, ¡al fin!

Me abraza por la cintura, que siento desnuda, y sus labios rozan mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, como solía hacer.

Me calmo un poco y me separo de él, para poner su frente contra la mia.

Había olvidado la intensidad de estos ojos, que ahora me miran de frente, como si fuera lo mas interesante que existe, y que me hacen sentir como si lo fuera.

-Te quiero.- decimos al mismo tiempo, y sonreímos.

Su voz tampoco es como en los mensajes, esa no me provocaba estos escalofrios que ahora recorren mi cuerpo como corrientes eléctricas.

Y sus labios, ¿eran tan sensuales sus labios? ¿Eran tan suaves como parecen?

Acerco los míos para comprobarlo, y cierro los ojos mientras nos rozamos.

No es suficiente.

Nuestras bocas se abren, y nuestras lenguas salen precipitadas a encontrasre, con suaves caricias y fuertes abrazos, enredándose la una con la otra, intentando fundirse en una.

Su sabor... ¡Dios! Es delicioso; dulce y con un punto salado al final, como los helados de sal marina, lo único que no consegimos para nuestra Villa Crepúsculo, su sabor.

Subo mis manos a su cabello, y lo agarro con los puños cerrados, acercándolo mas a mí.

Siento cómo alza los brazos, y baja los dedos por mi columna, con un ligero roce, que me provoca un inmenso placer.

Le empujo hacia el colchón, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las suyas, y me separo con reticencia, tirando de su cabello.

Jadeamos.

Le miro a los ojos, veo la lujuria en ellos, y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, que se refleja en los míos cuando sus dedos escalan por mi pecho hasta colarse entre mis dientes.

Los lamo uno por uno, mirándole a los ojos, provocándole, moviendo mi cadera sobre la suya, sintiendo un ligero roce entre mis nalgas, y bajando la mano, en la que no veo ni una sola arruga, hacia mi entrepierna, que Axel se apresura a tender.

Gimo sin poder contenerme, con sus dedos aún en mi boca, y se apresura a sacarlos.

-Es para oírte mejor...- dice juguetón.

Me inclino hacia él, y cuando siento un dedo en mi entrada, un gemido sale de mis labios hacia su oído.

-Axel...- Un escalofrío le recorre, y sonrío satisfecho.

Siento otro dedo dentro, y ahora es a mi a quien le recorre el escalofrío, que me produce un gemido que escapa mientras mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sus dedos se mueven en círculos en mi interior, introduce un tercero y continúa el movimiento.

No puedo aguantarlo más, saco sus dedos de golpe, echándome hacia atrás, y sujeto su miembro.

Me yergo sobre él, y lo introduzco todo de una vez.

-¡Uh!- gemimos al mismo tiempo.

El calor recorre mi cuerpo, seguido por una oleada de placer.

Subo y bajo un par de veces, con sus manos en mi cintura, pero no es necesario, los dos llevamos demasiado tiempo sin hacer esto con nadie, y el clímax nos alcanza al poco tiempo, agotándonos.

Me tumbo sobre él, con la respiración agitada, esperando a que se calmen los espasmos, y sus brazos rodean mi cintura, al fin estoy en casa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tengo tanto que preguntarle, tantas cosas que contarle, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, después de todo, tenemos toda la eternidad por delante, y será una eternidad juntos.


End file.
